Will and Elizabeth go to the Mall
by Captian Lady Scarlet
Summary: Its nothing spectacular really. Its what I thought might happen if they went to the mall today. With the mindset they had back the. If you like this one. Youll like my other short story. Jack meets the M&M's. Enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters in here. Obviously. 

There is no real point to this story. It was something to do aside from the other big stories that I'm working on. If you like this one somewhat, you'll like Jack Meets the M&M's better. It's funnier. Or ad least I thought so.

_**Will And Elizabeth At The Mall**_

**_Will:_** So darling, where should we go today?

**_Elizabeth:_** I dunno.

**_Jack_**: You should go to that new mall down the street

**_Elizabeth:_** Mall? What's a mall?

**_Jack:_** It's a store with a lot of little stores inside it.

_(Elizabeth's eyes glow and her mouth drops.) _

**_Elizabeth:_** OH WILL! Shopping! That's exactly what we should do.

_(Will rolls his eyes.) _

**_Will:_** Do we HAVE to go to the mall? You know how I feel about shopping.

**_Elizabeth:_** It can't be all that bad. You might find something you like.

**_Will:_** Oh, ok. We'll go to the mall.

_(Elizabeth jumps up and down for joy.) _

**_Elizabeth:_** Oh goodie goodie gooide! Oh, Will don't look so glum. It ell be fun.

**_Will:_** Oh, yea, fun. I forgot what that felt like.

**_Elizabeth:_** Well your never going ta have ANY fun with that attitude.

**_Will:_** What ever you say sweet heart.

AT THE MALL 

**_Elizabeth:_** Oh, my, God! This is AMAZING!

_(Elizabeth looks around amazed and filled with excitement.) _

**_Will:_** So, where to first love?

Elizabeth: Umm. **:looks around:** ooh, look a shoe store!

_(Turns and looks at Will. Will is wearing a frown.) _

**_Elizabeth:_** Awe, what's the matter sugar pie?

**_Will:_** Oh nothing. This just isn't all that interesting to me.

**_Elizabeth:_** Don't worry. We'll find something that catches your eye.

_(Start walking around) _

**_Will:_** Ooh, weaponry!

_(Walks off without telling Elizabeth_)

**_Will:_** Look at this sward. It must have taken weeks to make it!

**_Elizabeth:_** Oh, Will look it's a shop for pirate memorabi…. Will? Will where are you?

_(Looks around franticly calling his name)_

_(Will peaks his head out the store entrance)_

**_Will:_** Elizabeth, I'm in here.

**_Elizabeth:_** Dear God Will you gave me such a fright!

**_Will:_** Sorry. Its just, this shop caught my eye and I had to stop and look at it.

**_Elizabeth:_** Yes they are quite lovely.

_(They look around for a while and Will buys a sward)_

**_Elizabeth:_** It's so beautiful!

**_Will:_** I know. I can't wait to show Jack. Look at all the detail in the blade!

**_Teenage Girl:_** Oh, My God! It's Orlando Bloom! Sam, come quick its Orlando Bloom.

_(Will looks at Elizabeth confused) _

**_Sam:_** Oh, My, God! And Keria! You two are my favorite characters in The Pirates Of The Caribbean!

**_Will:_** Oh, well thank you.

**_Teenage Girl:_** Can we get a picture with you two?

_(Elizabeth looks at her with eyebrows raised) _

**_Elizabeth:_** A picture? **:Looks a tad confused:**

**_Teenage Girl:_** Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be intruding. I just..

**_Will & Elizabeth:_** Oh, no no no. It's quite all right.

**_Elizabeth:_** Go ahead take the picture.

_(They all stand together and get someone to take the picture)_

_(They say their good-byes and Will and Elizabeth keep walking)_

**_Elizabeth:_** That "picture" was strange. Now whenever I blink I see spots.

_(Blinking her eyes and looking around) _

**_Will:_** Don't do that! You look like your drunk!

**_Elizabeth:_** But I feel like I am.

**_Will:_** How would you know? You've never been drunk in your life.

_(Elizabeth sighs and rolls eyes) _

**_Will:_** What's this store?

**_Elizabeth:_** I don't know Will. It looks, not … right.

_(They stood at the entrance of Hot Topic) _

**_Will:_** Lets go in.

_(Elizabeth grabs a hold of Will's arm) _

**_Elizabeth:_** No, Will. Lets not. It looks too scary.

**_Will:_** Nonsense. I'll be right beside you.

**_Elizabeth:_****:sigh:** Oh, all right, but only for a few minuets.

_(Walk into store) _

**_Elizabeth:_** Will, look. Pirate stuff.

**_Will:_** Oh cool.

**_Elizabeth:_** I've never seen jewelry like that before.

**_Will:_** I don't know.

_(Keep looking around) _

**_Elizabeth:_** Will, come quick!

**_Will:_** What is it? What's wrong?

_(Elizabeth holds up a shirt) _

_(Will's eyes widen)_

**_Will:_** Its, its, me.

**_Elizabeth:_** Why would a shop have a shirt with your name and picture on it?

**_Will:_** I don't know.

_(Looks around at the other shirts) _

**_Will:_** Look. They have one of Jack too!

**_Elizabeth:_****:gasp:** Oh my! Well what's so special about you two?

**_Will:_** Are you jealous Elizabeth?

**_Elizabeth:_** No. I just don't see what you two have your pictures on shirts and I don't.

**(Will stops to think for a second)**

**_Will:_** Wait, a few minuets ago we didn't know what a picture was. And now we do.

_(Elizabeth begins to think as well) _

**_Elizabeth:_** Your right.

_(They both look at each other and shrug) _

**_Will & Elizabeth:_** Oh well.

**_Elizabeth:_** Its getting late I think we should start heading home.

**_Will:_** Sounds good to me. I can't wait to tell Jack that we were on shirts!

_(Elizabeth rolls eyes) _



_THE END_

Like what you see? In a review ask for my website. There I have more of my work.


End file.
